


Punch Bag

by nothingdlioncourt



Series: Vampire Assassins [2]
Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Anal Sex, Assassins & Hitmen, BDSM, Bottom Ryan, Bottom Ryan Ross, Boxing, Dom/Fertile, Face Slapping, M/M, One Shot, PWP, Punching, Romantic Face Punching, Rough Sex, Roughness, Ryden, Rydon, Top Brendon, Vampires, belly punch, dom brendon, punch bag, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-01 12:47:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8625004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothingdlioncourt/pseuds/nothingdlioncourt
Summary: Brendon uses Ryan as a punch bag, Ryan likes it though.One shot based in the vampire assassins au.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ryan looks like he did in the fever ere of Panic! Brendon looks more like he looks now.
> 
> Let me know what you think and I will carry on if you want more of dominate vampire Brendon and submissive fertile Ryan.

Punch Bag.

Brendon smiled as he looked at Ryan who he had strapped to a punch bag. He walked over running his hand over Ryan naked chest before checking the straps making sure the fertile wouldn’t fall once the fun started. 

“You sure you want to try this, I won’t be mad if you say no Ry,” Brendon whispered. They hadn’t started the scene yet, and he would never be mad if Ryan opted out of one. Ryan did look sexy strapped to the punch bag, but they could always try something more vanilla while Ryan was tied their. Just some biting and kissing. 

“B I’m sure, I want you to punch me, really I do,” Ryan said his voice a little breathy a sure sign that the fertile was going into his sub space. Brendon loved that tone in the submissive vampires voice. 

“Safe word,” Brendon said running his hands over Ryan’s thighs.

“Orange,” Ryan answered, his eyes closing as Brendon’s hand pressed down on his belly. 

“Remember to use it if it gets to much,” Brendon grinned pulling on his sparring gloves before punching Ryan in the belly making the fertile gasp and moan, Brendon stopped to rub Ryan’s flat belly. “Okay babe?”

“Yeah- don’t stop-” Ryan moaned his head falling forward as his dark fringe fell over his eyes. Brendon grinned as he started throwing punches, mostly to Ryan’s belly but Brendon also punched Ryan’s chest and thighs. 

Brendon kept going a while until Ryan started showing bruises and the fertile was making mewling sounds when Brendon’s fist connected with his body. Of course Brendon was pulling his punches but it was still enough to hurt, which Ryan would get off on. 

“How you holding up sugar?” Brendon growled slightly, his eyes now jet black as he ran his hands over Ryan’s slim body. 

“Fine B- hurts so good-” Ryan moaned then gasped as Brendon gave him several quick jabs to his belly. Brendon smiled as Ryan arched his back before he bent forward and kissed where he planted the quick jabs on Ryan. Brendon lets his hand rub the bulge in Ryan’s panties, before he slapped Ryan round the face with the back of his hand and that made his fertile scream out as he came. 

“I didn’t say you could come,” Brendon growled back handing Ryan again. 

“Sorry B- I couldn’t help it-” Ryan moaned then gasped as Brendon undid the straps and let him fall to the floor. 

“On to the bed now,” Brendon spat watching as Ryan quickly got onto the bed. “Face down Ryan and a swear if you come again with out my say so you’re wearing a cock ring for a month,” 

He smirked to him self as Ryan whimpered at his words before he undid he pants and stroked his own big cock. He was three the times the size of Ryan, but that was to be expected being he was a dom and Ryan was fertile. 

He climbed onto the bed kneeling over Ryan’s thighs and giving the fertile’s ass a few hard slaps. 

“I think for your punishment I’m going to fuck you dry,” Brendon said giving a sadistic smirk before pushing into Ryan with a hard unforgiving thrust. 

“Fuck B- you’re so big-” Ryan whimpered through pained little gasps which only made Brendon fuck him harder. 

“Yeah sugar and you’re going to take all of me,” Brendon sneered grabbing onto Ryan’s slim hips so he could fuck him harder. 

He watched as Ryan’s hands clutched at the bed sheets. It didn’t take long before they was both moaning with the roughness of the coupling.

“B- I need to come- please say I can-” Ryan moaned earning him self another smack this time across his naked thigh. 

“Not yet,” Brendon said thrusting hard his hand slipping under Ryan and holding Ryan’s balls and cock so the whimpering fertile couldn’t come. 

“B please-”

“Shut up,” Brendon growled but after a few more rough thrusts he was really close so he started jerking Ryan off in time with his thrusts.

“Ok come for me sugar,” Brendon growled thrusting hard as he came deep in Ryan while biting into the back of the fertiles neck, he smiled as Ryan came again. 

Brendon smiled as he pulled out of his mate and turned Ryan over. He reached out to get the wet wipes to clean Ryan up.

“You alright sugar,” 

“Mmm perfect B-” Ryan smiled at him before they shared a deep kiss, “Love you B,” 

“Love you to Ry, now let me cuddle you as you come down,” Brendon smiled pulling the fertile into his arms and kissing the top of his head.


	2. Not A New Chapter

Hey guys well I have writers block on all my stories at the moment and looking for ideas. So I'm looking for ideas on http://www.shamchat.com/ I'm under the name Ryan Ross Vampire Boy (Submissive Omega) I will role play with anyone. Funny or serious. It would be great if I could meet other vampire bandom boys. Like a Brendon or curse (OTP \o/ ) or a Pete. Sort of obsessed with Ryan being paired with Pete at the moment. So feel free to find me and talk to me.


End file.
